1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel nonionic compounds, polyoxypropylene polyoxyethylene addition ethers of a higher branched primary saturated alcohol suitable for use, as a solubilizing agent, in a high concentration (e.g. 40 through 80% by weight) solution of a lower alcohol (an alcohol having a lower molecular weight such as ethanol, isopropanol) in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known ether type nonionic solubilizing agents include, for example, polyoxyethylene octylphenylether, polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether, polyoxyethylene oleyl alcohol ether, sorbitane monolaurate polyoxyethylene ether, sorbitane monooleate polyoxyethylene ether, polyoxyethylene hardened caster oil, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene cetyl alcohol ether and the like. The hydrophillic-lipophillic balance (H.L.B.) values of these known ether type nonionic solubilizing agents are generally within the range of from 12 to 18. These solubilizing agents can solubilize substances to be solubilized, such as, for example, oils, perfumes, oil-soluble chemical agents and the like into a water phase to produce clear solution in an amount similar to that of the substance to be solubilized. However, it is now required that the above-mentioned substances be clearly solubilized into a high concentration solution of a lower alcohol (e.g. ethyl alcohol, isopropanol or the like) in water. Although said known solubilizing agents can effectively solubilize the substances to be solubilized into a water phase, they are not necessarily effective in the case where the water phase contains a substantial amount of a lower alcohol such as ethyl alcohol, isopropanol or the like. Especially, in the case where the above-mentioned substances are solubilized into, for example, 55% by weight or more of ethyl alcohol in water solution, these known solubilizing agents cannot solubilize the above-mentioned substance into the solution in an amount similar to that of the substance to be solubilized even when the H.L.B. values of 12 through 18 of these known solubilizing agent are adjusted to the values of 10 through 14.